Instincts - Bonds
by WildCobra
Summary: The universe is something not to be taken for grant as set as a common universal rule, yet despite being take that, species don't seem to heed that rule much. Destruction soon followed in their wake on exploring the universe for the better of their kind. One race seems to want nothing to do with any and be rid of them all, but their existence is unknown. Until now. . . (M-Graphic)
1. Prologue

**~ Hello my fellow readers! Welcome to my new story, one that involves the world of Predators, Humans, And Aliens. This story I've decided to put out since I'm still currently writing out the next few chapters of my Fallout story and has a different and quite the unique approach to it. Hope you think so as well Enjoy.~**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the rights to any of the places, things, or people within the AvP Universe.**

* * *

**"****Prologue****"**

The Universe

It isn't so _grand_ or _exquisite,_ as many beings think it is, it isn't. The universe can be a cruel and heartless, but at the same time it could be kind and blissful, fate as some would call it. This is seen as something that doesn't have anyone or thing to control over, keeping a natural balance in the universe from those who wish to take or destroy whenever they please, but that natural rule seems to have been defied and broken as one race in particular deems themselves above all worlds and deem themselves as gods.

Anything seen unfit or as nuisance in their eyes they put an end to their entire existence, or so many think. Few know what their truly capable of and the evidence of that is now a living plague that has ruined the lives of many without any hint of remorse of sorrow only death and destruction left in their wake. The few hand full that know the truth of this have gone into hiding, but not before sending out a coded binary message to warn those of other species, as far as it could go, should they happen to cross their path:

"_They destroy all, they do not care nor see anything of use to those they deem beneath them. . . beware the Mala'kak"_

* * *

**~ Hope this brief prologue gave you plenty of interest into this story. As for those that are waiting on updates on my fallout story, I'm writing the chapters out in length that way you'll have a good amount to read. **

**Also, for future reference: This story does and will contain graphic violence and mature scenes  
**

** Don't forget to leave a Review. ~**


	2. The Hunt Begins

**Disclaimer: I Don't own the rights to any of the places, things, or people within the AvP Universe.**

* * *

**_The Hunt Begins__: Glade_**

_I was running, running with all I had left in me, each step becoming more painful then the next as a sharp stabbing pain ran up my left leg. The sound of bushes, fallen leafs and branches being crushed by heavy footfalls behind me started coming closer and closer after me as I neared my escape. The warm blood trickling down the front of my head as my chest started throbbing felt painfully sore from climbing over and landing hard on a pile of tree branches that had been blown and scattered onto the jungle floor. I can still smell the distinct smell of burning wood and flesh even as I hurried to get away. The edge of the jungles cliff leading out into the vast open sea full of fishing ships. Escape and safety were just feet away, I pushed forward, knowing I was close to hope, but as I jumped just a few feet away from the cliffs edge, something halted me mid-jump when I was pulled back around by my right arm and swiftly in on fluid motion, I was now facing back towards the jungle path I ran out of instead of the vast open sea._

_A wet splatter echoed and the remaining bird creatures that stayed hidden within the towering trees took off into the air, fleeing from danger, but what did they have to flee from? I felt a sudden sharp stinging pain through my lower chest and it didn't go away, instead it suddenly increased rapidly going slowly throughout my whole body and out of my back, as if. . . slowly I looked down only to see that two twin blades had punched right into my body as I was still suspend through the air._

_The pain, it hurt unlike anything I've ever felt. I wanted to scream in pain but only only tears and strained grunts came out, wanting to free myself, I grabbed onto the blades and tried to push myself off, but it was all in vain as I felt another source of pain stopping my protest, as if I was hit by a huge fist sized rock. The strength within me had flooded out after that blow. My limbs became numb and I didn't have the strength in me to keep my head from drooping while my jaw went slack spewing out saliva and blood, leaving only a weak and ill form of what now remained of myself with no hope of safety. . . only the inevitable, death._

_I waited for the the final blow to come, but after a few seconds I felt hand that felt rough lift my head up meeting on my attackers eye level, but I could only make out that they were wearing a mask that had two symbols carved onto the side of it that look like the letters 'L' And 'R', but that was all I was able to see until my eyes began to grow heavy until I could no longer keep them open._

_The ocean waves, the smell of burning wood and charred flesh rose high throughout the distant air. As the sounds around me died out as my mind slowly settled into unconsciousness, until I heard the deep high toned voice of a person, male, who was taking my life before me._

_"Filthy, wast of life. You did better then I thought. . . for an Ooman pup, full of bark, but no teeth, pity" As soon as he spoke I felt him move me back, dangling with what little life I had left, over the cliffside above the vast open sea._

_"Too bad your bloodline ends here. Maybe if you were a more, experienced pup, then I could've a least had some fun, but now it's just pitiful and disgusting." He said with now an annoyed snarl in his voice._

_"May the void take your disgraceful line," with that, the blades were quickly pulled out. I didn't feel the ground beneath me, then realized that I wasn't going to bleed out from my wounds, instead I was going to drown and die alone, while the others had died from the explosion or taken by the tall faceless monsters called Yautja._

* * *

**3rd Person**

He woke up, gasping for air as his heart started beating rapidly at his chest. Slowly he sat upright and laid back into the the bed's metal frame breathing slow heavy breaths. He looked around the dark room with caution in his eyes. After moment of looking, he let out the breath he was holding after confirming he was still alone.

Glade wiped the light sweat that gleamed on on forehead, the memory seemed to keep coming back more often then it usually did. The day that everything, everyone. . . no, he shook his head refusing to think or relive that moment again. Nothing good ever came after thinking about it as it only turned his mood sour and he became unbearable around anyone.

He decided he needed to do something to take his mind elsewhere since sleep now wasn't a option anymore, he figured that the best way for him to keep his frustration in check was to do what he did every day, the only way he could keep focus, by training himself with his novices. Glade tossed the cover from over himself. He stood up from the bed and walked over to a metal wall, a few feet away from where he was sleeping, typed in a four digit code to the number bad beside it and the metal door made a small hissing sound as the wall jutted out then split apart revealing the contents that were within the wall. Inside was a black headless metal mannequin that sat in between two metal lockers, which displayed his very own unique set of armor.

First he went to the locker on the left side opening it and pulling out a dark green long sleeved shirt and black cargo pants with a pair black military boots, that had sat atop of the folded clothing, then started getting them on first. After putting on his clothes and strapping his boots laces After putting on his clothes he shut the now empty locker and looked towards his armor again. He admired the onyx colored armor that bore the symbol of three yellow diagonal slash marks, since it was the most difficult and expensive armor he could make at best, he still enjoyed that he had crafted armor that could effectively protect his body rather cheaply made reinforced full body steel-plate armor that a River Ghost could rip to shreds within minutes if you let it get that close and most merchants sold the stuff throughout the outer colonies.

First he removed the soft plated gloves from the mannequin display and put them his own hands. After, he went to placing on his lightweight titanium alloy body armor that covered the entire length of his arms and torso.

The armor was tight when he put it on, but the armor began to readjust to his body size fitting him comfortably. Thanks to a few well known connections within the USCM high division, he had been able to infuse a Nanocube, that held billions of atom sized nano bugs, within the armor. The tiny bugs could change the size of the armor, change the shape and could even self-repair overtime, but only when engaged out of combat.

Once he was satisfied with the armor's adjustments he opened the other locker. First he pulled out the short bladed weapon which one side of the top half curved out then back in at the tip of it. The weapon resembled a blade that was commonly used as a tool for harvesting, a Bolo he recalled it being known as, but he grew a liking for how light and easy it was to use especially since it had been made with improved metal that cut through many with much ease then it's old type. He put the bladed weapon onto back with the blade tip pointing up into the air and the nano bugs formed a sheath over the weapon that blended naturally together with his armor leaving only the black grip handle uncovered. Glade eyed his second weapon that sat within the locker, but he didn't grab it. instead he shut the locker, with a bit of added force, he swiped down the the side of the keypad and the wall came back together forming itself back together with the rest of the wall.

Glade started walking down a long metal hall after leaving his quarters, walking past the few closed metal doors as he turned going down a set of spiral stairs that lead to another hall. Down the hall he could see an elevator at the far end of the hall and a ten feet before the elevator was the entrance to the training hall. As he entered the opened hall a leg suddenly came flying straight for his head after only stepping three feet inside, but with swift movement as he anticipated it, Glade back stepped avoiding the incoming kick, grabbed onto the persons leg and shoved them backwards down towards the ground as they let out a pained groan of defeat.

"Not even close. You'll have to be much quicker than that if you wanna catch the drop on me, princess." He said in firm voice with a smirk looking down to the woman in a combat suit, which the left side of it was completely black as the right half was in red, now lying flat on her back on the large spaced red mat.

She had eyes that were blue as jeweled sapphires and the complete right side of her head had been completely cut bald as the left side had short red hair hanging loosely down to her neck.

"Why don't you just let me pass these "test" so I can finally go out on jobs like the rest of the lot here?" She pouted with annoyance.

"Once you've proven that your rea-"

"Which I know I am, thank you!" she said blurted out interrupting him.

". . . As I was saying, once you've proven that your ready, then you'll be ready for small tier one jobs, but not until you've proven your self Kela." Glade explained to her while offering his hand to help her off the ground.

Kela took it and was hoisted off the ground with ease. She looked annoyed being lectured. "I have been on this ship, in space, for months on end need I remind you, training my butt off longer then that bloody nut-job you lot picked up a while ago and instantly she's off on tier four paying jobs!? Where is the logic in that?!" she said aloud in frustration.

Glade let a small smirk show and patted the top of her head. "That my dear, is something that I have no input into, plus that "nut-job", has been very helpful. . . more or less."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe that when a fully grown Rhynth can fly." She retorted swatting his hand away from her head.

"I think I'll hold you to that," he chuckled "Now off you go" Glade pointed behind her to group of people in fully black combat suits standing in front of an archway which lead to a sub-room filled with people in similar attire each person in the room had mainly been sporting the full black combat suits as only a handful wore the half red and black suits as Kela did. They were each combating each other in practice as the ones who were standing by the entrance, continued their snickering in amusement.

Kela's face was slightly flushed red as she turned tail in a hurry without looking back at Glade. She passed the still snickering group mumbling aloud at them "Oh shut it your bleeding mouths already." which only encouraged them further as they followed in behind her.

He smiled at the small after idea of actual Rhynth flying high into the sky like a bird. Refocusing on the what he set out to do, he went into the sub-room himself he looked around and saw that everyone was focused and had determined looks about them as they were sparring with each other.

Glade smiled inwardly as he put his hand against the sub-rooms wall. A green light the outlined his hand appeared beneath his hand, then a blue shimmer formed over the entrance way as it had now turned into a solidified wall that looked as if it had completely sealed away the sub-room, but used as camouflage to look exactly as walls outside to protect those inside incase of raid attempts on went on within the ship. Glade grabbed a lone gray sash that hung onto the wall and tied it around his armored arm.

There were thirty-four people total in the room, counting himself as well. Slowly one by one they all stopped their combat practice against each other as their gazes set onto Glade as he walked in towards the middle of the room. Once he was there he waved two fingers in the air then pointed back down to the ground near him. Kela and five others in the same half red and black suits quickly formed a defensive circle around him as he sat down cross legged on the room's blue mat with his eyes closed.

There were a substantial amount of people who clearly outnumbered those surrounding Glade, but they all held their ground waiting with anticipation. Glade opened one eye and looked around seeing that everyone was ready, he closed his eye back as he shouted aloud "Begin!" As everyone in their not around Glade charged towards him.

* * *

Glade was still seated after some time had passed and he stayed on the matted floor not even feeling any form of aching in his body from his position as the two groups engaged in one another in the spar. They've practice this and many other scenarios that pertained to many different situations of defensive and offensive combat for months on end until they were deemed ready to take on jobs of their own. This scenario is based upon one small group tasked with protecting high value personal against numerous overwhelming hostiles. They all had been rotating out into groups of five each time they'd been assigned this specific scenario and were to defend the targeted person as the rest were to tasked to take out the few defenders and secure their objective.

Glade opened his eyes to see that three others, one who had the two colored combat suit was struggling to keep their stance panting loudly, but all of them had sported bruised faces, but determined faces to see this through to the end. Kela was now last one left standing of her group as she was with struggling to keep her up on the left sides starring back at the last two remaining of the people in black. "Well, looks like were down to the last one, this should be a synch." The taller of the two said boasting confidence in his Russian voice. Nim had brown eyes with a fully shaven head, but he did have a fully grown beard that reached down to his neck. It made Nim look older that some others have said to him, which he barely even looked day over then twenty.

"I wouldn't get so damn cocky just yet, Nim!" She spat back at him with glee as she shook her head waving off the blurriness that began cloud into her vision and moved back into her fighting stance.

Nim was going to retort back, but Dart beat him to the punch "Nim, let's get this over with already." The shorter of the the two said with a similar Russian accent but spoke more straight then with a slang..

Dart, Nim's twin brother. Dart looked just like his twin except Dart had actual hair which was a short style buzz-cut but no beard at all making him look younger then his brother, and had He was eager to finish as he bounce back and fourth off the heels of his bare feet.

Kela spat out another remark with a wolfish grin "Didn't know you started being Dart's bitch now Nim. When did you guys turn into fruitcakes?" gaining pained and strained laughs from the others lying on the floor. Dart only glared at her before he called on Nim's name again.

Nim didn't need to be told twice as he seemed to take the witty comment a bit personal as he charged at her as if he were a mad raging bull. Nim had stood over Kela from her five foot seven inch stature by a few good inches of his five foot ten inch height as well as having bulk on him compared to her fit feminine frame, but he was slow when he attacked as he focused on putting more forceful power into his hits rather than using speed which she sought out to use as her advantage.

She sidestepped to her left dodging a straight punch from his right then she then ducked down from his attempted follow up with a wide back hand which left the right side of his body exposed as she threw two quick jabs followed up by an elbow into the side of his ribcage making him wince and step back in pain. Kela only stopped for a moment after to take in another breath, then rushed forward, jumping into the air, kneeing Nim right in the face making him fall down onto mat as he didn't look in time to prevent the new source of pain.

She was about to pounce and resume her assault to finish the fight quickly, but was put back on defensive as Dart began his own rapid assault of quick punches that managed to land a hit few hits not giving her a chance on the opening.

Kela gritted her teeth, struggling to keep up with Dart's quick punches blocking most of them, throwing some f her own right back at him when he was open, but she was slowly losing momentum as she decided to keep her guard up and wait for an opportunity to fully push back into her offense.

Dart's punches began to dwindle down as he now began to feel his arms begin to ache and burn as well. He knew that if he kept up the rapid pace he was going, he would exhaust himself quicker then needed, so he quickly came up idea as he noticed Nim getting back to his feet when his head jerked to the right from one of the punches Kela managed to land. Kela was focused on blocking her opponents attack as Dart kept her on her toes, but then he feigned a right hook and ducked his head from Nim's own right that he threw from behind Dart feeling a small wind flow forward from the top of his head.

She swatted away his left and anticipated next right hook to come next as he swung his right arm, but it never came and it was a mistake she was too late to dodge or put her guard back up quickly as straight right punch connected to her chin which ended up dislocated the left side of her lower jaw.

She felt a sharp numbing sting on the left side of her lower jaw, and her brain rattled within her skull from the force behind the surprise punch causing her to stumble backwards as her eyes began to slug down give off the impression as if she were drunk. Dart saw that she was now disoriented and didn't wait to give her a chance to recover as he capitalized on the opportunity and sent Kela to the ground with a roundhouse kick to her stomach sending her to the ground groaning in pain.

Dart let out an exhausted as he wiped the sheen of sweat that gleamed off of his forehead. He looked down to Kela's defeated form. She was now dazed out blinking sluggishly and struggling to mumble out words from her slightly crooked jaw that was dislodged from its regular place.

Dart was about to walk forward and end the match by claiming the gray sash tied to Glade's arm, but Nim came stomping past him shoving him aside to the ground in the process stopping and looked down. He was looming over Kela who still remained on the ground. Dart stood back up and looked towards Nim who was now chuckling.

"You silly little girl, this is not a place for foolish tea-drinkers." Nim continues his chuckling as he bent down onto one knee moving his face down until it was a few inches from in front of hers. "You should go back to where you belong."

"Enough, the situation is over." Glade spoke calmly as he watched the final skirmish between the three as well as witnessing Nim's gloating. Dart knelt down onto both his knees, placing his hands at side at glade's command, but Nim had decided not to listen as he reached down onto her throat and brought her up as he stood with a smile plastered on his face.

Kela's toes were barely touching the mat as he held her off he ground. She managed to weakly rise one arm and try to pry his hand off her neck, but he swatted it away. "Ha, look at you! Your nothing! Always going around here thinking your better then me! slabyy suka!" He spoke aloud with pride in his voice.

Nim raised her higher above his head, with the intention of throwing her down cruelly to the ground, but Glade had enough as he stood with quick speed moved forward towards Nim.

"Put. Her. Down. Now." Staring down at Nim as he spoke in a calmly not breaking his calm state.

Nim was too proud to see himself be brought down, even as Glade himself a few feet away from him, he still stood over Nim greatly at the height of six foot six. Glade had eyes that were forest green and small scar on the left side of his cheek. He had black braided hair with the back end of his hair tied up into a pony tail. He as sported a five o'clock beard which he kept shaven down liking the rough and smooth feeling of on his face and chin. Nim found his calm stare intimidating but he wasn't about to back down like some weakling, so he did one thing no one tried to ever do on the ship, he let go of Kela's throat, letting her drop down into a heap, and landed an uppercut on Glade with the intent of knocking him out.

Dart's mouth went became slack-jawed and his eyes widening at Nim's action. Some of the others that were on the ground earlier that had managed to crawl and sit up against the walls, and watch the ordeal even let out their own gasp, on them even saying "Ooohh damn, he's done it now."

Dart stood up quickly as he could, moving from his spot that was few feet from the side of Nim, bowed his body as he came and stood next to Nim who had a snickering grin on his face.

"P-please, forgive my idiot sibling for his stupidity and ignorance of his uncanny actions! I will see to it that Kela Dyer is seen medical attention." Dart spoke with an urgency of fear to Glade as his head was still faced upwards towards the ceiling.

Glade brought his head down, rotated his around from the surprise punch, walked up to Nim passing Dart up ignoring his plea and bowing form as he now stood a foot away from Nim.

Nim had started to feel a bit regretful, but he stood his ground thinking that he would get sent to fight up against another captured River Ghost again as punishment like always from disobeying his superiors , but little did he know crossed the line.

Nim opened his mouth to say something, but Glade placed his left hand on top of his right shoulder and leaning closer to him "No no, you don't get to talk." He spoke with a smidge of malice.

He bent his knees down slightly, closed right hand into a fist then tucked his entire arm to his side as his left hand gripped onto Nim's shoulder hard causing him to grunt in pain from the forceful grip.

He pull his arm back until his fist touched his side "Dart, your brother his thinks he's going to get off easily. . . well, not this time. This time he's gonna learn a lesson, what lesson is that?" He asked, waiting for a his answer. Dart was confused and feared for his brother who now had come to fully regret his decision as looked into Glade's eyes as they turned from their forest green color to a bright amber of red and orange.

"I. . . I d-don't know." He spoke with truth and Nim looked to his brother with fear in his eyes.

"Vox'tul!" Glade yelled sending his fist straight into Nim's ribcage as half of half of them fractured as well as breaking one in the process as he went flying towards the far wall behind him. Nim was out cold before his body slammed into the wall and slumping to the ground.

"The lesson. If your big enough to challenge me, then be ready to pay the price." He spoke aloud, "Get him to med, he'll be out for awhile, but he'll be feeling that for a few days when he wakes."

Dart walked up to Glade bowed, apologizing again for his brothers incompetence then left then sub-room carrying his brother out with him through the hallowed door.

"Scenario over, defenders match." He announced to everyone. The ones in the all black suits moaned and groaned, cursing as well at their lost as a few satisfied sighs came from Kela's group.

Eventually everyone began shuffle out through the shimmering transparent wall after their match Kela and Glade were the last to exit the sub-room after he set her jaw back in place, which she couldn't help but scream from the bone jolting pain once it was moved and placed back into its original spot. Kela still ended up needing aid in walking towards the medical bay as she was still disoriented and she felt exhaustion beginning to finally take it's toll on her as they carried onto towards the med bay, for Kela it was more being carried in her situation as she had her arm wrapped around his armored abdomen, She would've relished at the body contact, even if the armor didn't really actually expose his own body, but she was more focused on getting rested and she wanted to make sure her jaw wasn't actually broken as well.

"Maybe next time you'll think about keeping your focus on all, of your surroundings, yeah?" He asked, but after a moment of silence Kela didn't respond. He stopped moving looking down to her now slowly slumping form. He smirk and gave out a small chuckle then lifted her up with both his arms and carried her bridal-style down the hall after leaving the training hall and into the elevator at the end of the hall.

As he swiped his hand above the metal wall down everything went dark, and he didn't know why but he was on edge. . . but he didn't feel himself, as if his body was gone, but his consciousness remained. He did a self check, first he knew he was alive and still breathing, he could hear or see anything as no sound emanated to his ears and everything was still black.

The only thing he could smell was sterile air for a while, then that disappeared itself and then he smelt nothing at all. He did a body check next as he was grateful he still had all his limbs and toes intact, but he felt restrained, as he tried to budge free, but then a thought crossed him. . . what happened to Kela? He had her in his arms on the way to the med bay, but now he grew concerned, she was gone. What happened to her and were was she?

Suddenly didn't feel his restrained down anymore but he felt himself descending down at a rapid pace. He could then hear rushing wind, then smell vegetation and water. finally he opened his eyes looking up to see nothing but blue moving farther and farther away from him.

He was falling from the sky and fast.

He flipped his body over with his back now face the sky while he directly now face the ever growing ground as he came closer to found level. He started thinking quickly, trying to figure a way out on a way to slow his descent and not get himself impaled by a broken tree or smashed against a large boulder. Those options were blow out the water as he was jolted back up a for a short distance for a small second then suddenly falling back down slowly. He looked above him see a parachute stop his free falling.

He looked on to outward area as he only saw nothing but dark skies and an endless jungle, as far as he could see, shown through by the planets full moon. He looked around high and low to see if he could spot the ship he was just in, but it was nowhere in site. He was on the verge of panicking and didn't know were he was nor who had put him in this situation, but he didn't let it get to him. He needed to keep a cool leveled head and focus on getting back to the others as he now fell beneath the jungles high raised trees.

* * *

"This will be an amusing and glorious hunt!" A dark voice spoke watching their prey plunge to the planets surface.

"That's only if they don't kill each other first." Another spoke sounding much younger then his other companion.

"No, not yet. That tall Ooman will have no challenge with the other prey, we will go and find more worthy ones for the likes of him." Another deep voice spoke, but in a more gruff matter.

"How can you be so sure that he will survive, just because of his height?! That is foolish judgement!" The youngest of the three spoke as if he had a foul taste in his mouth.

"Because unlike you I know a challenge when I see one, so I will let you pass with that remark, but speak out of line again. . . and you'll have more to worry about then whether or not our prey lives." The gruff voice threatened.

His younger predecessor didn't speak up again. They watched Glade disappear into the forest below from their ship's cargo doors.

"Now, let us be off, I'm sure our lord is wait on our return from the mission." The grid voice spoke as all turned around and walked further into the ship as the ramp door lifted back into place and the jet black ship began it's ascent back into the deep sea of space.

* * *

**~Yeah First Chapter! Would've had it up sooner, but Studying and other things came up around March, I'll be more quick to upload, and don't worry the chapters for my Fallout story are coming sooner then you think! Good Day to you all!~**

**Meanings:****Slabyy Suka -** **Stupid Bitch**

**Vox'tul - Childish**

**Oooman - Human**


	3. Kill or Be Killed

_**"Kill or Be Killed: Kono"**_

**3rd Person POV**

Taping against a metal emanated through the empty hall, as a fidgeting woman knocked lightly against the door, but no response came from the other side.  
The woman pushed her neon-yellow glasses back up to her face as she eyed the door as if their was something monstrous behind the closed door. "_Y-you. . . you can d-do this!"_ She thought, reassuring her self. "_Just tap on the d-door and give her the message, simple r-right?"_ She was fiddling her thumbs together contemplating on whether or not she should finish through to the end or just walk away. The poor girl was nervous.

"_Ok_." She said to herself in another breath, "_Let's g-get this done._" She spoke aloud to herself. She knocked again, a bit more harder then she previously did as the few knocks echoed throughout the metal hall. Letting go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, her mind then became filled with relief that no one was there and she could go back to her other duties that she enjoyed, but that wouldn't happened as the situation suddenly changed for the girl.  
The metal door slid open revealing a dark open room and a shadowy figure of another woman standing in the middle of the dark room.

"Why, yes. . . is there something you wanted?" The person spoke in a playful seductive tone. As she slowly walked out into the hall's artificial light. The woman in the hall was still as a stone statue, becoming more visibly nervous as the other woman now stood fully into the light. A woman with pearl white eyes in a small grey t-shirt and grey shorts, who was of Asian decent, had long jet black hair that was tied up into a high pony tail that reached down to the back of her neck. She stood at the height of five foot nine, stand well enough over the seemingly fragile girl who stood at the height of five foot six.

"Well, are you going to move those lips and speak?" She said as she kept walking, closing the distance between them to were they became mere centimeters apart from each other.

"Or am I going to have to open them for you?" Showing off a small wolfish grin in her still playful tone as she lightly rubbed her hand down the nervous girl's forearm. She shivered visibly from the contact, know her intentions from her previous and first task, "P-please, Ms. Mori, I just s-simply came to deliver a message." The young woman stammered out.

"Oh my little lamb, how many times do I have tell everyone?" She moved her hands with eased quickness as her left arm snaked around the frightened woman's back pushing their bodies up against each other. "You should know already or has my Lily-Lamb forgotten my name already?" She said letting out steady stream of air down the side of her neck causing the girl, Lily, to shiver and squirm from the uncomfortable body contact.

"N-no Ms. Mor-I mean, K-kono. I just came to deliver a message from Commander Ryland, so if y-you wouldn't mind, I'd li- Aaaahhh!" Lily let out a yell of surprise. Kono began to take pleasure in seeing how Lily was squirming about within her grasp, so she deiced to bring up her fun by _'playing'_ with her.

* * *

A few hours later, Kono's door slid open again and out came Lily, half naked with only her red issued uniform pants, black ankles socks and a C-cup sized black laced bra on as she walked out carrying in her hands her black and red stripped uniform shirt and her black shoes and red beret. She panted lightly as she tried to regain her breath. Her usual short-cut brown hair was now frizzled out everywhere. Lily was exhausted as she walked out with a limp in her step. As she started to take her last step out she stopped herself hearing Kono speak up. "Lily, tell Ryland I'll be ready within the hour." She yawned out as she sat up and stretched her arms up into the air then let them fall down onto her lap.

Lily didn't look back at her as she spoke as she only nodded acknowledging what she said. "Oh and by the way you taste, just like strawberries, just as you did before." Lily felt her face become warm again and she speed her way down back down metal corridor towards the bridge of the ship without saying another word.

Lily's reaction towards Kono's last remark was amusing to her, Kono was satisfied with Lily and a small part of her actually for the girl, so she hoped that while she aboard this ship, she would enjoy her time with the girl whether she was in a certain _mood_ or just wanted company before she had to move onto her next assignment.

Kono moved off her bed and towards her gear that was laid out neatly on top of the table which sat next to a window that reviled the dark sea of space and the light emanating from far off distant stars. Wasting no time get her article of underwear on she went on to putting on her armor after putting on her low cut sleeveless white shirt. Kono's armor consisted of two full length arm guards which covered from her entire hand to her shoulders and a pair of tactical leg guards over her black and white commando pants and black combat boots.

The only thing she didn't have protected was her abdomen, which some people called her crazy or labeled her as 'Half-Pred' for going into dangerous areas without full protection, but she was confident in her skills, most of the time she came out unscathed, especially since danger was all she knew besides the occasional break she would get on easy un-timed assignments to were she could fully rest and relax instead of rushing the job. Kono strap on her gun holster to her hip and her blade sheath strap to her back. She picked up her custom revolver and checked the weapon over again for any signs of rust of the weapon jamming in bad situations.

The gun was originally a 'Tararus Judge' but Kono had it fixed with a new heavy barrel, a small flashlight equipped to the underside of it, and to shot off eight instead of five normal rounds. then renaming it 'Tararus Fire.' The bullets the weapon fired are made of high grade metals of titanium, steel and copper. Instead of the bullets normally just piercing flesh, codenamed **'DAR'**, Disintegrating-Acid-Rounds, go into the flesh and release a highly acidic chemical that melts the flesh in small portions doing permanent damage to the flesh up to ninety-six percent of time, especially to organisms without a healing factor in place, for which only a few newly discovered species naturally have in their body system.

After checking the gun and loading it she placed the gun in the holster taking ten extra cartridges with her that were magnetically held onto both her armored forearms with five on each side securing each one to make sure the never came off unless she needed them to be.

Kono picked up her hand crafted Katana, she admired the sword taking great care to make sure weapon was in perfect condition, it once belonged to someone she knew when she was just a mere child, but that was a distant past she wasn't going to be revisiting anytime soon. Taking the blade in hand, she places it inside the sheath strapped to her back also making sure to attach her detachable trigger handle to the hilt of the blade, with all her gear in place she made her way out of her quarters, heading straight for the command bridge.

* * *

**Command Bridge**

**Year: 2412**

**Commander Ryland Cutler**

The command center was in a scramble trying to get everyone aid and keep the chaotic ship in order. The distress radio dispatches were messages of panic and the need of reinforcements.

"Command! This is Razor crew, we are holding the ground in lower shaft with the maintenance team, but we-"

_-gunshots go off over radio-_

"Fucking hell! we can't hold this spo-"

_-The sound of loud clicking and growls flow through the radio-_

"You are one ugly mother-"

_-Radio static-_

Back on the command deck, radio distress signals similar to Razor crew's, were coming in from either the lower or middle hauls of the ship as they ended in static or their screams of panic and pain. Commander Ryland kept a cool head though, if he panicked, then all order on the ship would be thrown out the window and no one would be safe.

"Get me a visual on the lower levels entrance gate." Ryland spoke with cool commanding authority. A visual holo-screen popped up in the middle of the control room showing a colossal-sized spacecraft in the resemblance of an earth water species, an aquatic hammerhead shark, but with the front of the head turned up instead with their signature symbol on left side of the ship that represented the most succesfully and the most uncanny group of mercenaries, the _**Kunari Mercenaries**_.

"Enhance on the outside of the lower hull first I want to know what we are up against here." Ryland commanded.

"Bringing up visual now, sir." said a female navigation officer. The screen rotated around to towards the back of the ship and docked right in the lower deck was a human USMC frigate, but it wasn't your stander frigate that you'd spot of in the distance with it's dull grey colors, no, this frigate was cover with bones, splattered blood and mutilated bodies strapped all in different spots of the ship. This was the rumored rouge ship that had floated around the open channel networks. Every person thought it was nothing but a dead rumor, but those that heard it, knew from either first hand experience or witnessed only one group would use bodies as an item to display, the Yautja or mainly known throughout the USMC, Predators.

Ryland, knew better though, he knew that these weren't the normal Yautja everyone tends to avoid, this was an attack from the ones that were seen as unfit or shameful, if you knew their culture, the Bad-bloods, they called them. Bad-bloods were yautja who were banished from Yautja Prime or from their clan ships from committing acts of crimes or going against forbidden laws. The list of many of these Bad-bloods is a long one from unsanctioned Mass murder on other species to the assassinations of High Elders, mostly all were unsuccessful.

"Sir. . . w-what is that?!" spoke a nervous male deckhand.

"That, that is something we are not going up against, not today at least. Announce that anyone not in the lower deck to double time it to the upper-deck, ring up Glade, Mera, Razor and Titan to report to the upper deck of the ship as well. . . were breaking off." Ryland commanded with ease again. The control room was silent for a moment, unsure of whether or not to bring up the elephant in the room.

"Commander, what about. . .what about the rest of the remaining crew in lower deck? We can't just leave them." said the nervous deckhand again.

Ryland sat back into his rotating chair and looked towards the nervous man standing near his assigned control panel.

"Son. . . I've lived a long, life, I've seen things no man should see, I've heard things no man should hear, and I've given orders no man should give and their isn't one moment I regret," Ryland then slammed his fist against the arm of his chair, "So there won't be a single damn moment I regret by personally tossing you down there with them if you don't quit questioning me and bring down those shutter doors!" He yelled at the young man, but he as like everyone else was shocked that old war-torn looking man had actually meant his orders and usually he let the others in charge see to that the ship was in stability and order.

"NOW!" Ryland stood at his huge height of 6'6 standing tall over everyone. The young man flinched at his action, then he turned to his control panel and started typing in the commands and key codes to every emergency shutter door. The others went back to broadcasting his message and switching on the high alert alarms, but the alarms power didn't go all the way through to lower deck due to it being cut off. The control room was now moving back into pace but everyone had a new view on their commander, don't question him or his methods.

* * *

**~Hi every- Aaahh! No! I'm Sorry! Stop Pelting Me With Tomatoes! OW! Was That A Rock?! *Wipes Tomato From Face* Ok. . . If we are done here? Yes, yes, yes, I Know I didn't upload the second chapter as soon as you'd hope for, as soon as I hoped for as well, but for some reason, My free time has now been taken from me as I've been getting my self ready for college and as well as job and my hands. . . **

**My hands have been hurting for a while now and I think I may have carpal tunnel in them so I'm trying to see a doctor as well, WHY IT TAKES SO LONG TO SEE ONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW, but anyway I took a break from writing and now they've felt better then ever and so I think I can now continue my stories! Yeah! But I can't always guarantee 2 chapters every month or so with at least a minimum of 4k words per chapter, that's my goal to try and keep to you ladies and gentlemen and/or other beings from another world updated. Hope everyone has a wonderful day, and as all ways, Good Day!~**

**(P.S. I Skipped a certain scene for a reason, not that I don't hate it, but just to fill in as a _"Teaser"_ ;)**

**What The Ship Looks Like (I DON'T OWN THIS JUST SO YOU KNOW I DO NOT OWN THIS!) - fs71/i/2012/083/b/4/spaceship_concept_by_ **

**I'll have the Kunari Merc's Banner up later.**


	4. Update

Hello, Readers! Now if your wonder why there hasn't been any updates lately, well it's due to the fact that my computer got destroyed in the transtion process of moving to my new place, and it sucks cause I can do anything without it, but luckily my 1TB hard-drive was saved :), so my work is not gone it's just unaccessible at this moment, but fret not it won't be long, I'll have my new computer and the new chapters up soon, so as soon as that happens this update will be removed and this story and my other one will go on! Like I said I will keep the chapter upkeep up, and on that Note, GOOD DAY!

P.S. - Fallout 4 and Gears of War 4 XD


End file.
